1. Field
The present invention pertains to interlocking, puzzle type toys and, more particularly, to a toy having a plurality of parts which are to be assembled in predetermined order.
2. State of the Art
Puzzle toys comprising a plurality of various shaped pieces which can be assembled in interlocking fashion to form a shape such as an animal, automobile, airplane, etc., have been widely mrketed. Generally, such puzzle toys require little ingenuity in the assembly thereof and once assembled, there is no effect or challenge in taking the puzzle apart and again assembling it. The puzzle, thus, rapidly loses its ability to amuse, and one's interest in the toys is short lived. A puzzle toy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,537 issued to Jun Sato on October 12, 1971, which comprises a hexahedral hollow body whose walls are provided with through-holes of the number beginning with one and ending with six as in the case of a die. Twenty one rods classified into four kinds in respect of their lengths are adapted to be inserted into the through-holes. Allegedly, this latter toy provides sufficient challenge to amuse both children and adults as well as to be somewhat educational in cultivating one's abilities to think logically. However, the rods are not interlocking, and the rods can be inserted and removed from the through-holes in any order with the only requirement being that rods are inserted into the through holes so as to avoid interfering with each other.
3. Objectives
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide a puzzle type toy having interlocking parts which must be assembled in a predetermined order, wherein the assembly is of sufficient complexity that it provides a continuing challenge even though the puzzle has been assembled many previous times.
Another objective is to provide a toy which is amusing to children and adults and provides a challenge for them to utilize their abilities to think logically and methodically.